This invention relates generally to the field of sun blocking devices for use in vehicles and more specifically to an auxiliary sun visor.
Fold down sun visors found in most vehicles are well known. They are used to block the sun when the sun is in a relatively low position in the sky. The visor can be rotated down to block sun coming head-on, and can be swung ninety degrees to block sun that may be entering the side window.
Various types of visor extenders have been designed and manufactured that can clip onto an existing visor to help extend the existing visor's sun blocking ability—either in the side to side direction or in the downward direction.
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that a single visor cannot block sun from both the front and the side at the same time while being held in a secure manner. The petitioner's recently granted patent titled “Attachable Secondary Sun Visor”, U.S. Pat. No. 9,493,055 B1, discloses one way to solve the above described problem. However the present invention is novel, less expensive to manufacture and still can be used on the driver's side visor or the passenger side visor.